The present invention relates to a portable jewelry travel case and display and more particularly pertains to allowing jewelry to be transported and displayed without being damaged.
Many people, particularly women, have many items of jewelry which they often bring along with them when traveling. These many items of jewelry are often all placed in a single pouch or loosely in a purse or suitcase. This often leaves the items disorganized, sometimes tangled and often makes it difficult to easily locate and match mating pairs.
There have been devices that have been made that allow certain jewelry items to be carried in a way so as to prevent them from becoming tangled and disorganized. However, these devices do not allow the jewelry to be displayed in a manner similar to how the person""s jewelry case at home would. Thus, there is a need for a travel case for jewelry that stores and organizes items of jewelry, and allows the items to be displayed for the user to easily select the items needed at a particular time.
The present invention attempts to solve the abovementioned problem by providing a jewelry travel case that holds and organizes items of jewelry for travel that can be converted into a display so that the user can easily select a particular item when needed.
The use of jewelry storage devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, jewelry storage devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of storing jewelry are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,587 to Roegner discloses a jewelry case comprised of a number of pockets and panels for carrying various articles, such as earrings and necklaces. U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,383 to Groff and U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,656 to O""Keefe disclose jewelry storage devices for holding necklaces in a tangle-free manner.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a portable jewelry travel case and display for allowing jewelry to be transported and displayed without being damaged.
In this respect, the portable jewelry travel case and display according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing jewelry to be transported and displayed without being damaged.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved portable jewelry travel case and display which can be used for allowing jewelry to be transported and displayed without being damaged. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of jewelry storage devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved portable jewelry travel case and display. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved portable jewelry travel case and display which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a panel portion having a generally rectangular configuration. The panel portion has an outer periphery defined by an upper edge, a lower edge, and opposed side edges. The outer periphery has a plurality of triangular recesses extending inwardly thereof in a spaced relationship. The lower edge has a pair of larger recesses extending upwardly thereof in a spaced relationship. The panel portion has a plurality of apertures"" therethrough in a spaced relationship downwardly of the upper edge. The panel portion has a central recess formed on a front surface thereof. A travel pouch is dimensioned for receiving the panel portion therein. The travel pouch has an open upper end for receiving the travel pouch therein. The open upper end includes a closable cover. The travel pouch has a supplemental small pouch disposed on a front surface thereof. The supplemental small pouch has an open upper end including a closable flap. A base stand is adapted for supporting the panel portion in an upright orientation. The base stand comprises a pair of horizontally disposed legs positioned in a spaced side-by-side orientation.
The legs have rearward ends receivable within the pair of larger recesses in the lower edge of the panel portion. The legs have forward ends having a storage container secured thereto. The storage container has an elongated semi-cylindrical configuration defined by an open upper end for receiving items therein.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable jewelry travel case and display which has all the advantages of the prior art jewelry storage devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable jewelry travel case and display which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable jewelry travel case and display which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved portable jewelry travel case and display which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a portable jewelry travel case and display economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved portable jewelry travel case and display for allowing jewelry to be transported and displayed without being damaged.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable jewelry travel case and display including a panel portion having an outer periphery defined by an upper edge, a lower edge, and opposed side edges. The outer periphery has a plurality of recesses extending inwardly thereof in a spaced relationship. The lower edge has a pair of larger recesses extending upwardly thereof in a spaced relationship. A base stand is adapted for supporting the panel portion in an upright orientation.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.